Season 14: Ninjaverse
Season 14 of LEGO Ninjago, titled Ninjaverse, is the first two-arc season, scheduled to air in 2021. A bit is known about it. Kai and Zane are the main focus characters, but Kai is the mascot character. Typhon is the main antagonist. Typhon's Army, as well as Serpentine would serve as the villainous faction. Description After being saved by Master Umbra's Shadow Army, the ninjas are in another fight: What does them wait? Sets Wave 1 (Early 2021) The sets have the logo on the left side of the box and Kai in his Arc 1 form on the right side. Normal 70700 Gamer Market Ambush (4+) * Kai (Abyss, no headband) * Lloyd (Civilian) * Phoenix * Chimera * Clutch Powers (2021) 70701 Lightning Mech * Jay (Arc 1) * Fang Suei * Snappa 70702 Abyssal Demon * Lloyd (Arc 1) * Zane (Arc 1) * Manticore * Garmadon * Ouroboros 70703 Water Dragon * Nya (Arc 1) * Kai (Arc 1) * Cerberus * Chimera 70704 Samurai X's Hoverbike and Zane's Bike * Zane (Arc 1) * Cole (Arc 1) * Samurai X * Typhon * Phoenix * Cerberus 70705 Hypnobrai Copter Attack * Kai (Arc 1) * Cole (Arc 1) * Slithraa * Skales Jr. * Ouroboros 70706 Abyssal Temple * Kai (Arc 1) * Lloyd (Arc 1) * Cole (Arc 1) * Skylor (2021) * Samurai X * Typhon * Cerberus * Chimera * Ouroboros Battle Gear Packs 70707 Lloyd and Cole * Lloyd (Arc 1) * Cole (Arc 1) 70708 Jay and Zane * Jay (Arc 1) * Zane (Arc 1) 70709 Lasha and Spitta * Lasha * Spitta 70710 Garmadon and Chimera * Garmadon * Chimera Spinjitzu Slam 70711 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai * Kai (Arc 1) 70712 Spinjitzu Slam - Nya * Nya (Arc 1) 70713 Spinjitzu Slam - Samurai X * Samurai X 70714 Spinjitzu Slam - Manticore and Chimera * Manticore * Chimera 70715 Spinjitzu Slam - Skylor vs Typhon * Skylor (2021) * Typhon Brick Boxes 70619 Dojo Brick Box * Kai (Arc 1) * Cole (Arc 1) * Samurai X * Tungst (Arc 1) 70630 XXXL Box * Kai (Arc 1) * Jay (Arc 1) * Cole (Arc 1) * Lloyd (Arc 1) * Zane (Arc 1) * Samurai X * Skylor (2021) * Nitro Wave 2 (Summer 2021) Similar to the Wave 1, but Zane in his Arc 2 form appears on the right side. Normal 70716 Tungsten Dragon Skirmish * Zane (Arc 2) * Tungst (Arc 2) * Bytar * Chokun 70717 The Green LaFerrari * Lloyd (Driver) * Lizaru * Nya (Samurai armor) 70718 Lloyd's Energy Tank and Kai's Fire Mech * Kai (Arc 2) * Lloyd (Arc 2) * Nya (Arc 2) * Bytar * Chokun * Snike 70719 Ultra Sonic Raider 2.0 * Kai (Arc 2) * Jay (Arc 2) * Cole (Arc 2) * Zane (Arc 2) * Lloyd (Arc 2) * Pythor P. Chumsworth * Skalidor * Acidicus * Spitta * Typhon * Deceptiblast 70757 Oni Realm Portal * Cole (Arc 2) * Tungst (Arc 2) * Deceptiblast 70758 Metal Temple and Cole's Tread Trike * Cole (Arc 2) * Nya (Arc 2) * Karlof * Neuro * Ouroboros * Phoenix * Manticore Ultimate Collector's Edition 71719 Fangpyre Mech * Fangtom * Snappa * Cole RX (Honor) 71720 Forgotten Element Shrine * Lloyd (Civilian) * Arczero (Statue) * Sparkplug (Statue) Ninja suits Arc 1 It is a mix of Resistance, Training, Season 11, and ZX robes. It uses the two-piece hoods in a ninja's main color, with a band of a secondary color. Kai has red legs, with a dark red sash, the bottom of a tunic and tan knee wrappings printed. His torso is red (with dark red arms and black hands), printed with a tunic (over a tan scarf), dark red armor, and a brown belt (design similar to Dragon Master Kai) with a pair of tanto swords tucked in. He uses the 2019 armorpiece in gold to hold one of his two tan katanas. He uses the Movie face and a different hair style showing only three spikes. His hood is red with a dark red band. Jay has dark blue legs, with a silver sash, the bottom of a tunic (similar to S11), and blue knee wrappings printed. His torso is blue (with dark blue arms and black hands), with a silver armor on the right side (the right arm being silver) with two brown belts coming out and a S11 style tunic. He uses a 2019 armorpiece in silver to hold a tan katana. His head now features the left eyebrow cut out, earth blue eyes and a scratch on the right skde. His hair is the same and he uses a blue hood with a dark blue band. Cole has black legs, with a dark orange sash with two belts, and a belt on each knee. His torso is black (with yellow arms and black hands), with a S11 Cole-style tunic, a belt across the body, and a small brown scarf under the tunic. He uses the 2019 armorpiece in silver to hold a tan katana. He does not change himself, and uses a black hood with a brown band. Zane has light gray legs, with a dark azure sash, the bottom of a tunic, and white knee wrappings. His torso is white (with a pearl gray left arm, a white right arm and black gloves), with his S11 chest armor, a tunic (over a light gray scarf), a belt with 3 pouches and 2 shurikens on the sides. He has different styled eyebrows, a short scar, and azure eyes. He uses a 2019 gold armorpiece for a tan katana and a white hood with a light gray band. He also has a battle damaged variant in 70704. Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons